De unicornios y otros demonios
by Sumine-chan
Summary: KyoHaru levemente. Tamaki propone el tema de Escocia para el Host Club, Haruhi tiene pesadillas al respecto y Kyouya decide actuar. Para una actividad de fflandia, disfruten!


**Disclaimer: **Ouran no es mío. La historia sí. La temática va de parte de Kyouya en fflandia para la actividad en el foro del Host Club :) serán 7 temáticas diferentes.

**Nota de la autora:**

Después de tardarme mucho, vuelvo a escribir. También me alegra anunciarles que Ha-chan volvió sano y salvo a caza junto con Yuki y Zero. Kaname se ha resistido a venir a visitarme, pero no me daré por es el único vampiro suelto por ahí jojojo :3

* * *

**Título: **La criatura más aterradora.

¿Escocia? ¿Qué sabía ella de escocia? Tierra de guerras, música, juegos olímpicos y ¿faldas de cuadros? Sí, era el lugar ese donde los hombres usaban faldas de cuadros y tocaban unos instrumentos extraños.

Durante un segundo se paralizó antes de abrir la puerta del Host Club. No tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos en faldas de cuadros; sería sencillamente vergonzoso. Peor aún, quizá quisieran que usara alguna falda que los gemelos tendrían reservada especialmente para ella. Dirían algo así como que no había problema en que se pusiera falda si todos los demás miembros del Club también la usaban.

Esto iba a ser terrible.

Abrió la puerta finalmente, resignada a que el tema de hoy le iba a dar grandes problemas de cabeza. Pero nada, absolutamente nada la preparó para esto:

En lugar de faldas con cuadritos ridículas e instrumentos pesados y extraños, había unicornios, varios unicornios. Y eran los unicornios más feos que había visto en toda su vida, al menos en dibujos y novelas de fantasía. Quizá porque tenían las caras de sus compañeros del Host Club.  
Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían vestido de unicornios.

–¿No lo sabías? – preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Kyouya mientras se acercaba a ella, con su traje de unicornio de cuerpo completo que era algo horrible de ver. Sobre todo cuando decidió caminar erguido; jamás pensó que un unicornio le pudiera causar tanto terror. – El animal nacional de escocia es el unicornio.

Quería hablar, gritar, correr, olvidar esa escena que la dejaría traumada de por vida, pero cuando se giró para salir de ese lugar en una dimensión desconocida, el resto de sus compañeros del host club la acorralaron. Todos caminaban a gatas excepto Kyouya, que parecía dirigirlos.

–Haru-chan– le dijo el más pequeño. – Vas a ser un lindo unicornio como nosotros.

–Ah– aportó el unicornio/hombre al lado de él.

–No te resistas Haruhi– le dijeron los gemelos/unicornios del mal mientras le agarraban las piernas y la sujetaban al suelo.

–Papá sabe que serás un hermoso unicornio– Tamaki le sostenía las manos mientras Kyouya se acercaba con uno de esos horribles trajes de unicornio para ponérselo encima.

Empezó a patalear y a gritar mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de los unicornios del mal que pretendían convertirla en uno de ellos. No se iba a dejar, no se los iba a poner fácil.

–¡Que no! – gritó fuertemente mientras finalmente la soltaban.

–Debes estar agradecida que no haya ningún cliente, de lo contrario, las habrías asustado de muerte con ese grito– la voz del unicornio malvado le llegó desde el escritorio frente al sillón donde se encontraba recostada. Pero ya no era un unicornio: era sencillamente Kyouya, con su traje de la preparatoria normal, sin un cuerno en la cabeza y ninguna cola de caballo.

–Creo que tuve una pesadilla – se incorporó lentamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sobaba sus sienes. – Algo de Escocia.

–Oh, es natural. Tomando en cuenta que Tamaki quiere tomar eso de tema para mañana. Pero ¿cómo puedes tener una pesadilla sobre Escocia? – Intrigado, Kyouya interrumpió su escrito para mirar a la joven asustada del sillón.

–Unicornios–

Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear. El pelinegro esperó una explicación.

–Muchos, feos unicornios–

Kyouya levantó una ceja, mientras trataba de descifrar a Haruhi. Después de unos segundos decidió que no valía la pena. Tratar de entenderla era imposible, ella estaba en un plano completamente diferente de las demás personas que conocía. Quizá Tamaki era igual, pero al mismo tiempo estaban en planos diferentes.

Porque, ¿quién podía temerle a los unicornios? No había modo alguno de que eso pasara. ¿Qué no eran los seres más puros de la mitología y cosas así?

Al día siguiente Haruhi entró con algo de pánico a la tercera salda de música. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con sus compañeros en ropa normal. Suspiró aliviada mientras entraba y dejaba su mochila en una de las mesas.

–¿Y Escocia? – preguntó y se sentó en el sofá donde había estado durmiendo el día anterior.

–Okaa-san lo canceló – se quejó el rey del host Club mientras hacía pucheros y se tiraba en el suelo frente al pelinegro de lentes.

–Demasiado gasto de dinero innecesario – fue todo lo que respondió.

Pero Haruhi sabía interpretarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo y eso fue suficiente: Kyouya no la había comprendido, no había entendido lo que pasaba, pero sabía que Haruhi no quería nada que ver con Escocia, así que había cancelado el tema. A veces, solo a veces, Kyouya podía ser inesperadamente amable.

–Cosplay Café – el comentario la atrapó desprevenida, mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su cara y se empezaba a formar una en la cara del rey de las sombras. – Idea de Renge. Tú usarás el disfraz de conejita Haruhi.

Se coloró de la rabia mientras giraba sobre sus talones y fulminaba con la mirada a Kyouya. Estaba parado ahí, sonriéndole descaradamente con un brillo atemorizante en sus lentes y ella no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse viéndole.

A veces, la mayor parte de las veces, Kyouya era un maldito bastardo. Después de todo, con o sin el traje de unicornio, él era la criatura más aterradora que conocía.

Que sintiera una inexplicable atracción hacia él, solo lo hacía peor.


End file.
